We Got Us
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Following the events of "You Won't Forget About Me", Blaine and Sam are a couple while Louis rooms with his ex and finds himself not only on the brink of going crazy but falling for someone whom he believes deserves better. Blam, Huntbastian, OC/OC.


_**A/N**_: Okay, so this is my follow-up/sequel to _You Won't Forget About Me_. If you're just finding this, you should go and read the other one first for there are countless references to the first story.

* * *

><p>Louis Herlihy slipped into Dalton Academy at one in the morning and tiptoed down the corridor to room 35. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could and entered the room to find his roommate Sebastian Smythe already asleep. He smiled softly at the sight of his ex-boyfriend and pulled his blazer off, tossing it into the laundry hamper.<p>

"Louis?" Louis' head snapped towards Sebastian, but it was nothing as Sebastian's eyes were still closed and a snore emitted a moment later. Louis looked down at his phone to find a text from Jackson: "_Such a fun night. See you tomorrow?_"

Louis texted back a "yes" and smiley face before plugging in the phone to charge and turning over in bed.

* * *

><p>"Louis?" Sebastian poked the lump of covers the next morning. "Louis, you awake?"<p>

"What do you want?" Louis whined.

"You came in at one a.m. Where were you?" Sebastian yanked the covers off and Louis groaned, shielding his face from the sun coming in through open shades.

"I was out. Give me the blanket, Seb."

"Look, I know we're not together anymore, but I still care about you," Sebastian said, folding his arms across his chest. "Now, fess up. Where were you last night?"

"I was with Jackson." Louis sat up, rubbing his eyes. "The same person I've been with the past three nights."

"You like him, don't you?" Sebastian's eyes softened a bit.

"Seb, please don't do this," Louis sighed. "You're too good for someone like me. Besides, I know you and a certain new Warbler have been hanging out a lot more than Jackson and I."

"Well, that's because Jackson goes to McKinley." Sebastian tossed the blanket back to Louis. "Don't forget about tonight. We're going to hang out with Blaine and Sam."

"It's Friday already?" Louis shook his head. "I could've sworn it was just Tuesday."

"Maybe your internal clock's all screwed up since you spent five days in a coma." Sebastian tucked his blazer into his slacks and did his tie.

"Yeah, probably," Louis muttered, going into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Louis emerged from the bathroom in a towel. Sebastian looked over and smirked. "You been working out, Louis?"

"Been hitting the gym the past couple days, yeah." Louis nodded, rifling through his drawers for a fresh pair of pants. He looked up. "Don't you even think about it, Smythe."

"What was I thinking about?" Sebastian put on his most innocent smile.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down at the piano in the choir room and began playing an upbeat tune when an excited voice made him jump.<p>

"Hey, Blaine!" Jackson sat next to the curly-haired boy.

"Damn, Jackson, please don't do that again," Blaine panted.

"Oh, sorry." Jackson smiled softly. "You hear from Louis?"

Blaine chuckled, amazed at how perpetually happy a person like Jackson could be. "He said he'll be over later."

"Okay, cool." Jackson looked from Blaine to the piano. "You practicing something?"

"_A fine romance, with no kisses_

_A fine romance, my friend this is_

_We should be like a couple of hot tomatoes_

_But you're as cold as yesterday's mashed potatoes._"

Jackson grinned and joined him.

"_A fine romance, you won't nestle_

_A fine romance, you won't wrestle_

_I might as well play bridge_

_With my old maid aunt_

_I haven't got a chance_

_This is a fine romance._"

"You two look pretty comfy, huh?" Santana smirked, walking into the room, hand-in-hand with Brittany. Blaine scooted away from Jackson, who was playing scales and didn't seem to notice.

"So you and Trouty Mouth get it on yet?"

"Not everyone's relationships focus on sex, Santana," Blaine snapped, turning a little pink.

"You haven't." Her smirk grew once she saw Blaine's face. "You should get on that soon. He is such a catch under the sheets."

"Sam isn't like that," Blaine shot back.

"Someone talking about me?" Sam walked in and swooped down, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Santana, what nonsense are you telling everyone now?"

"Don't act like it didn't happen. Remember whose name you yelled in bed? I remember, especially since now you're dating him." Sam flushed scarlet and Blaine looked up at him in wonder. "That's right, Hobbit. He screamed," she did an impression of Sam, "'_Oh, Blaine, put it there. Put it there._' He'll deny it, but it's true."

"Sam?" The blond made no attempt to defend himself and buried his face in his hands. Blaine looked down and rubbed Sam's shoulders. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Sam mumbled, not raising his head.

* * *

><p>"So how's being at Dalton again?" Blaine asked, drinking from his can of Coke. He, Sam, Louis, Sebastian, and Jackson were sitting in Louis' living room that evening.<p>

"It's alright." Louis stroked Jackson's hair. "I mean, it's better than McKinley... no offense. The only real problem – aside from Niff driving me insane – is the new Warbler captain who not only has been eyeing my ex for the past few days but is also a huge douchebag." He looked at Sebastian. "Oh, sorry."

"He can be kind of a douche," Sebastian shrugged.

"Who's Niff?" Jackson looked up from Louis' lap.

"Remember those two really hyper boys, the brunet and the blond, who wouldn't stop following me around last time you visited Dalton?" Jackson nodded. "That's Nick and Jeff, collectively known as Niff. They're a couple and easily the most irritating people you will ever meet."

"I know they're annoying, Louis, but at least they're not malicious," Sebastian noted. Louis mumbled in agreement.

"This is nice," Sam spoke up. "It's been a long time since I've been here. I see you haven't changed much."

"Yeah, well, Mom and Dad are never around, so there's not really much mess," Louis said, getting up to grab another drink. "Anyone else want another soda?" Sam and Blaine raised their hands. "All we got left are Mountain Dew and crab juice."

"Oh God," Blaine muttered. "I'll take a crab juice." Louis smirked and tossed him a can.

"Sam, what about you?" Louis held up two cans. "We won't judge you if you choose Mountain Dew, I promise." Sam stood up and walked over to Louis, who looked up at the blond curiously. "What are you doing?" Sam bent down and hugged Louis. "Oh, okay, uh, Sam, remember how we talked about not hugging me so much?"

"I remember," he said, "but I've missed this." Blaine was relieved to see a smile growing on Louis' face as the shorter boy hugged back.

"_Whenever I call you friend_

_I begin to think I understand_

_Anywhere we are, you and I have always been forever and ever_

_I see myself within your eyes_

_And that's all I need to show you how_

_Everything I do always takes me home to you_

_Now I know my life has given me more than memories_

_Day by day, we can see_

_In every moment, there's a reason to carry on_

_Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light, never seen such a beautiful sight_

_See love glowin' on us every night, I know forever we'll be doin' it right_"

"You guys look like you never stopped being close," Blaine said, smiling. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Louis looked up.

"Blaine, don't you dare," he said, unlatching himself from Sam. Blaine got up and moved backwards, grinning.

"You're ruining a perfectly good moment, Louis." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I tend to do that. Now give me that phone." Louis advanced on the curly-haired boy. Blaine stumbled a bit but caught himself. "Don't make me chase you. You know I'll catch you." Blaine took off and Louis sighed, taking pursuit.

"Boys," Sebastian shook his head, "go fig." Jackson and Sam nodded.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Songs featured<strong>_:

-_A Fine Romance_ (Lena Horne) - Blaine and Jackson

-_Whenever I Call You Friend_ (Kenny Loggins and Stevie Nicks) - Louis and Sam


End file.
